Who in the world is Jhonny McDonald
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: this is the sequal and much better story to Girl Wonder. a new hero is in town and Artimis dosn't like him one bit. yeah, i'm terrible at summaries. i swear it's goos. :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequal to my first book, and my personal favorite. it is abut ten times better i think from the first book. :D i hope you enh=joy! please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Who in the world is Jhonny McDonald?

Chpt. 1

_I am new but I am filled with things from the past. Riddler you're losing your touch, a five year old could of figured that out. You will be hitting the new Gotham Museum. And they have a display of diamonds, which you seem to be stealing lately. _I thought to myself on top of a building over looking the museum. I have been trailing Riddler with his clues, while writing a story for the Gotham Gazette newspaper. I was about to jump off the roof when my cell phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and checked the number. It was dad.

_I shouldn't answer it. _I told myself but I did anyway.

"Hello?" I questioned, even though I knew why he was calling.

"Artimis, where are you?" he demanded.

"Just around the city." I replied.

"You're not following the Riddler, are you?" he asked seeming concerned.

"Artimis isn't… Theresa is." I answered.

"Artimis he is Dangerous."

"Come on. Riddler is just some bald guy with a stick. Bain, Penguin, Joker, Harley Quinn, even Rupert Thorne is more dangerous than him."

"Don't under estimate him. Tell me where you are and I'll help." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of paper. I put it to the speaker.

"schkpshccsh dad? Spshhhhhckkshhh hello? Spckkksheeeshhhhh are you there?" I then hung up.

_I am so grounded. _I jumped off the building and flew to the back entrance of the museum. Using my strength I easily opened the locked door. Once inside I ran to the diamond section and saw Riddler examining the treasures. I came out of the shadows where Riddler could easily see me.

"Drop the diamonds Riddler!" I yelled.

_I can take him. _I thought to myself.

"Ahh Theresa E. Jenkins isn't it? I herd a lot about you." Riddler smiled.

"I have a friend who should be pin pointing my location right now who will arrest you." I said. (I was using it more as a bluff, but for all I knew dad could've planted a tracking chip into my head when I was born.)

"Yes, I herd about your team ups with Batman." he said now, seeming board examining a diamond. "But I also heard that you take down criminals alone too. I dout you'll find me as easy." he grinned.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" I laughed.

_This guy is going down! _He pointed his stick at me and bullets started shooting out of it. I easily dodged the bullets and advanced on him. He took a few jabs and I ducked every punch. I hit him a few times and he fell. I went to punch him hard when he moved out the way and threw me off balance. He hit me on my back with his stick and I collapsed. The tables quickly turned. He had his metal stick right over my head.

"What is Black, Blue, and Red all over?" he questioned.

"Your face once I'm done with you!" I heard a voice come from behind me and I saw Riddler look up in disbelief.

_Batman? No it can't be Batman that voice sounded too young. Robin? But he's with the teen titans. _I had no clue who it was. I rolled out of the way and got up, ready to pursue my fight with Riddler, when a boy with curly black hair and sky blue eyes was already fighting him. He was wearing a black shirt, a green backpack, and jeans, with his mouth covered by a black bandana. He seemed to be about my age. The fight was over as quick as it began. Riddler was out cold. I walked over to the boy.

"I could have handled him myself." I told him.

"Sure, because when I got here you had things so under control." he said sarcastically. I felt weak, stupid and unprofessional. This guy just showed me up! I took out my note pad.

"You just took down the Riddler what's your name?" I questioned. He looked at me then at my notebook.

"You're that journalist, Theresa E. Jenkins aren't you." I was proud my name as a journalist was spreading.

"Yes I am. So what's your name?" I questioned again.

"My name is Jhonny McDonald. Spelled J-H-O-N-N-Y M-C-D-O-N-A-L-D." he smiled.

_Theresa E. Jenkins sounds way better. _I thought to myself.

"Now what's your name?" he questioned.

"You know, Theresa E. Jenkins." I answered.

"Listen." he said lowering his voice. "I know that there is no one living in Gotham with the name of Theresa E. Jenkins. I'm on to you and I'm going to find out who you really are."

"Like wise." I replied in an equal tone. He ran out of the museum and I called the police to pick up Riddler. When walking to the building where I would usually drop off my story I couldn't stop thinking.

_What just happened? I was almost killed by a bald guy with a stick. And then a boy named Jhonny McDonald saves me, then, in a way, he threatens me! One of my weirdest nights ever!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

"Thank you so much for agreeing to come to my play Girl!" Woo said hugging me tightly. Woo has been practicing it for months now. I couldn't let her down.

"Sure thing Woo. No offence I just hope the musical is a lot better than the book." I giggled. Her play was called: The Cry's of Mary Beth Lou The Musical. And Woo got the main role as Mary Beth Lou.

"Yah, I hope I can make Mary Beth some what interesting. I mean, the book was so boring and deeply depressing!" I agreed. Yet it was somewhat addicting. (O.k. you got me, I mailed in money for the third book.) Woo and I were in the cafeteria before our friends because our last class let out early. In threw the door came Tayko wearing what seemed to be a cowboy costume.

"Hi buckaroos! I'm a bring' in western fashion bayck en tawn!" Tayko cheered with a southern accent.

_Oh great. First the revolutionary war, then the civil war now this! _I thought to myself.

"Do ya'll like it?" she questioned.

"Ughh… Very western Tayko." I said hoping that sounded like a compliment.

"Awe shucks thanks fella." She smiled patting me on the back then taking her seat. Blitze and Crayola then came in and took their seats too.

"Tayko did you loose a bet?" questioned Blitze.

"Nope. It's my new look, partner." Tayko exclaimed still with an accent.

"You know our school foot ball team, the Gotham knights, are facing the metropolis cowboys tonight." Blitze said dryly.

"So." Replied Tayko.

"She's saying that if people in school see you wearing cowboy gear everyone will hate you," explained Crayola. Since Tayko showed up Crayola has seemed smarter than usual. Or maybe it was just that Crayola has been taking tutoring to get better grades.

"Maybe I should go to the medieval look," said Tayko.

"Good luck with that." muttered Woo-woo.

"O.k. different topic. New hot kid in school at 10 o'clock." Crayola said pointing across the cafeteria room.

"What's the big deal?" I questioned.

"Girl you are going to be 16 in two months. And yet you haven't gotten a date. I have had tones of dates. Blitze has her heart out for Ron Cameron of the football team. Tayko has a date, sure he is captain of the chess team but it's a date. And even Woo-woo had a date. You're not getting any younger and right there is a full-fledged hunkcicle that mise well have a: Date me I'm single! Sign written on his forehead." Crayola persuaded. He had straight blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. He wasn't too bad looking but there was something about him.

"I don't know I don't think we would be good together." I replied.

"You don't even know the dude!" exclaimed Crayola. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and we went out into the hallway. While traveling to my class, my elbow brushed up against the wall and I dropped my books.

_Perfect._ I thought to myself. Before I was able to pick up my books a hand came down and picked them up for me. It was the new blond kid!

"I could of gotten them myself." I told him.

"Sure because you had things so under control." he said sarcastically. Both of us paused for a second, and then we split to our different classrooms.

_Was that… no it can't be him. Just a coincidence. _I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

"Mistress Artimis, are you sure your father lets you on his computer?" Alfred questioned bringing tea down to the Bat cave.

"Well, he didn't say anything definite." I weakly smiled.

"Are you looking up crime?" Alfred asked.

"You could say that." I answered. Alfred sighed and replied,

"Just don't let your father catch you." he then walked back up stairs. I typed Jhonny McDonald into the computer. Several pictures came up. One Jhonny McDonald was 22 and he had red hair, green eyes, and freckles. The next Jhonny McDonald was 34, who was bald, and had an eye patch.

_Definitely not him._ I thought to myself.

All Jhonny McDonalds I looked at were not the same boy I saw at the museum. I had no clue what else to type in. I tried to type in black hair and blue eyes but still nothing.

_What if he wore a wig, like I do? _I pondered to myself. This Jhonny McDonald was proving more difficult to identify then I expected. The more each of the pictures proved not to be the guy I was looking for, I kept thinking about the new kid in school.

_It was just a coincidence. I mean, any boy could have said that. _I told myself. My cell phone vibrated and I checked the number. It was Crayola.

"What's up?" I questioned answering the phone.

"Nothing I'm just board out of my mind." she replied.

"Don't you have a date with Eric tonight?" I asked even though I had a feeling what she was going to say.

"Oh, I dumped him." Crayola answered.

"Why? You two just started dating yesterday?" I questioned, even though it came to no surprise to me.

"Well he canceled on me because he said his sister had a heart attack."

"Oh my gosh! Is she O.K?" I inquired suddenly concerned.

"Yah I'm fine." Crayola replied.

"Crayola. Are you at least a bit concerned?" I questioned.

"Please, that was the seventh heart attack cancellation I had in the past five months." She said at ease.

"Are you positive that he wasn't telling the truth?" I asked.

"Considering that Eric doesn't even have a sister, yah I'm positive. But speaking of boyfriends…"

"Crayola, no." I cut off.

"Come on did you at least consider what I said at lunch?" asked Crayola.

"What? You mean with that new kid. I told you I don't think we would be good together." I answered.

"Oh come on! You two could be long lost soul mates or..."

_Ugh! If I keep this up Crayola will be at me all night. _I thought to myself. Just then the computer went off to inform about a disturbance at my schools football field! Blitze was playing her game.

_Now I got to get off. _Crayola was still yapping annoyingly in my ear. Something about me and the new kid's children, when I stopped her.

"Crayola my cell phone is running low on batteries. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I quickly said hanging up.

_I wonder what's wrong at Blitze's football game? Well I'll find out soon enough. _I put on my Theresa E. Jenkins gear and got onto the motorcycle.

_Dad never said that I couldn't ride the motorcycle. _I thought to myself as I sped off toward the schools Football field.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

Once I got to the football field I saw a player getting put onto a stretcher to go into the ambulance.

_Oh no. Please don't let it be Blitze. _I then herd the coach say,

"How are we going to win the game without her?"

_Her. Blitze is the only girl football player in the school. _I needed to get into the ambulance with her so I could find out what was wrong.

_Maybe she will recnize me more as a friend. _I thought to myself. I quickly took off my wig, glasses and trench coat and put them into my bag. I ran up to the stretcher and tried to sound as worried as possible.

"Blitze! Blitze! Tell me doctors will Blitze be alright?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Are you one of her friends?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yes we knew each other since kindergarten." I truthfully answered.

"Then you can hop in the back and keep her company. We don't know what's wrong with her." replied the doctor. That made me more nervous. (It's obviously not good when the doctor has no clue what's wrong with his patient.) When I was alone with Blitze in the back of the ambulance, she was franticly moving and kept mumbling something over and over. I got closer to hear what she was saying.

"Help! Get it away from me! Get it away from me! Help!" she was franticly tossing back and forth.

_I have herd Blitze say that before. When was it? _I listened to her when she repeated the sentence when it hit me.

_Blitze, Woo, Crayola, and I were walking back from the park when we were nine. Blitze had a toy football with her and yelled to Woo,_

"_Hey! Go long!" When she threw the football woo, being a wimp, ducked and it landed in old man McGuire's yard. All of us stopped and gasped. Rumor had it that whoever went on old man McGuire's yard would disappear forever. _

"_Woo get my football." commanded Blitze._

"_No way, you've herd the rumors." woo replied._

"_Fine! I'm not afraid of some old guys yard." Blitze laughed. We watched as Blitze strode gallantly up to her football and held it up in the air once she got it. Suddenly a giant black rotwiler came and tackled Blitze to the ground._

"_Help! Get it away from me! Get it away from me! Help!" Blitze shouted. It turned out that the dog only wanted the football and old man McGuire turned out to be a pretty nice guy and apologized about his dog. Blitze claimed that she wasn't scared but after the dog tackled her she had trouble going near dogs and she had dark bags under her eyes from poor sleep after the dog jumped on her. She dismissed it as nothing. Even though I figured it frightened her._

"Don't worry Blitze there is no dog on you." I said calmly but Blitze was still breathing franticly.

"Blitze don't you remember? He only wanted your football." still she was tossing and turning. She seemed not to hear me.

"Don't worry Blitze. I'll find out who did this to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

"Crayola, Blitze is at the hospital. The doctors have no idea what is wrong with her." I called Crayola once at the hospital.

"I'll be right over." Crayola said.

"Call Woo-woo and Tayko too, I got to go." I replied.

"Got to go? Blitze needs us, all of us. The four blind mice remember." Crayola debated, mentioning an old nickname we had since we were five. I had to think of something equally as bad or worse as an excuse to leave Blitze at the hospital.

"I have to go because… Alfred isn't feeling very good." I fibbed.

"Really! What's wrong with him." questioned Crayola.

"He has a really bad fever. And, you know, that's not a good thing with him being so old and all."

"Oh, I'll let you go then." She said then hanging up. I then called Alfred.

"Hello?" He questioned when answering the phone.

"Alfred promise me that if Crayola or any of my friends call you seem as ill as possible." I said

"Why?"

"Long story, just promise me." I repeated.

" I promise." he sighed.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll try to be home soon." I answered then hung up.

_It's time for me to check out the field to see what happened to Blitze. _I thought to myself. Once outside the hospital I put on my Theresa E. Jenkins gear again. Then I ran to the field. Occasionally my sprint became flight but I tried to keep my feet on the ground. I liked my abilities, but I wanted to stay as normal as possible. (I know a normal person usually wouldn't be a vigilante, but you know what I mean.) I finally returned to the field.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt. 6

_What could of made Blitze's fear trigger? _I thought to myself once reaching the abandoned football field. At least it looked abandoned. The new blond kid was in the middle of the field. He glanced over when seeing my movement.

"Hi Arti…" I then stepped out of the shadows. "Oh. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." he said seeming disappointed.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"My name is Zack. I was hoping I could meet this girl here but then something happened to her friend and she hopped into the ambulance with her. I thought she might come back in hopes to catch the rest of the game," he answered.

_Was he talking about me? _"I think I know who you're talking about. I saw her at the hospital." there seemed to be a twinkle of hope in his eyes. _Poor guy. _" She's not coming back. She said she was too concerned about her friend." I said. He sighed seeming a bit sad.

"I guess I better be going." he said walking out of the stadium.

_I feel like such a jerk! That guy was waiting for me! Either he really likes me or he's just desperate. _I pushed it out of my mind.

_Back to Blitze. _I thought.

I went to the girls changing room. (The room that Blitze was the only one to use.) I started bagging some samples of shampoo, conditioners, soap, any thing that would be in direct contact with Blitze. I glanced down and noticed a note on the ground. It was titled on the front: **To my biggest hero.** Before I was able to open it I herd footsteps behind me. I tucked the note into my coats inside pocket, and quickly turned around. It was Jhonny McDonald.

"What clues have you found?" he questioned.

"That doesn't concern you." I replied. _This is my case, not his. _

"You know that it's illegal to read other people's mail," he said. He must have seen me pick up the letter. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Do you think that that would make me put it back? It's a clue. And in order to try to save that foot ball player it could help me find the perp." I said.

"If you want to find the perp why don't you look in the mirror?" Jhonny replied.

"What. You're saying I did it?" I questioned.

"I don't know but you are one of my main suspects."

"What would I gain from getting a foot ball player taken out of the game?"

"Well considering that there was only one person who bet on the metropolis team to win and nobody saw his, or _her_ face," he answered.

"So what? That automatically makes me a suspect." I questioned now raising my voice. _This guy is being unreasonable! _

"Well, why are you back here? If the foot ball player possibly gets better you're setting up another trap for her."

"You're crazy!" I yelled.

"Crazy or too close to the truth." he replied. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Nothing I could do would make him believe that I was not related to the crime.

"Stay off my back McDonald." I growled, then turned around and stormed away to my motorcycle. I was headed to the bat cave to analyze my evidence. And see if I could find anything else about Jhonny McDonald.

_Could it really be that new kid Zack? But I saw him leave the field. Unless he came back. Ugh! This is so frustrating! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

"Hmmm nothing wrong with the shampoo, or the conditioner." I slid the soap sample under the microscope and compared it with other samples of soap. "And nothing wrong with the soap sample either."

"Do you want any tea, Mistress Artimis?" questioned Alfred.

"No thanks." I replied. I took out the letter and read over it.

Dear Blitze,

You are my biggest fan. Good luck with the game. I have all my money riding on you. Remember, even champions have fear.

Sincerely,

A Friend

_That's a weird ending to a letter._"Remember, even Champions have fear."

"I have all my money riding on you. Hmmm." I repeated to myself. Jhonny McDonald said something about a stranger being the only one to bet on the Metropolis team winning, if I find out who he is I find the perp. I felt a moment of triumph but then the feeling disappeared. But I need to find a cure for Blitze before I can really start investigating. _So what made Blitze terrorized?_ I pondered and rubbed the corner of the note between my thumb and index finger. I glanced down and noticed a chalk like dust on my fingertips that was also lining the paper. "Weird." I said to myself. I washed off my hands and dumped some of the dust onto the microscope. I then compared it to chalk and other dust like samples. Nothing matched. Ugh! This is getting me nowhere! Wait if this is a person dad faced before he might have a sample of something like this. I checked on some of his files and an almost identical match came up. It was made by a man called Jonathan Crane alias Scarecrow. _Wow that's a lame name. _It said on the document that the powder would show ones greatest fear. _Well that sucks. _I read on. In order to make the hallucinations stop you need to eject the victim with… _That word's so big I'm not even going to try to pronounce it. But I do remember seeing a word like that in the medical cabinet._ I walked over to cupard and took out a bottle with the same word on it. This should help Blitze. Before I went to the hospital I looked up Scarecrow. It said he was a man obsessed with fear, collected profits from betting and was held at Arkham Insane Asylum. No wonder. I grabbed the injection needle and headed to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt. 8

_Ok. Blitze is alone in her room mumbling in her sleep. This is the perfect time to give her the ejection. _I was wearing my Theresa gear and I snuck into the room. I had the needle over her but I was delayed because I was thinking. _Where do I put this thing in? _Before I was able to figure it out I saw a black shadow come over me. I quickly turned around and saw Batman.

"You were late," he said holding up an empty serenge. I looked down at Blitze and tried to understand what she was saying.

"_Hold…still punk… give me… give me your lunch… money!_" Blitze mumbled.

"Hate to spoil your fun but I know who did this…" Batman started but then I cut him off.

"Yah I know Scarecrow. Don't worry Batman I'll handle him."

"Arti…" he began but then I glared at him. "Theresa. He is way to dangerous."

"You say that with every villain. Heck, it could be a pick pocket and you would think I couldn't handle him." I debated. He gave me an unsatisfied face but it was what he always looked like as Batman.

"Ok. You can stay on the case but, you need to tell me where you will be going." he gave in.

"Thanks dad." I said eager to go out and look for more clues.

"But you need to go to bed. It's one o'clock in the morning. And it's a school night." he said. I sighed.

"Shouldn't you be at Wayne tech right now?" I asked, even though I knew what he was going to say.

"I went out for a brief stroll," he explained. I started out the door when he asked, "How did you get here so fast anyway?"

_Uh oh. The motorcycle. _"I… uh… rode here on a fast bike." I said. Knowing it would be difficult to squeeze out of this one.

"What type of bicycle?" Batman asked raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"It's… the… really fast… kind… good night dad!" I quickly said running out of the room.

_He will be asking about that later. _I thought to myself while riding back to my house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9

"It feels different without Blitze here. It feels… not as threatening." Crayola said as we were sitting at the lunch table.

"At least whatever she had has gone away. They are only keeping her in the hospital just in case it comes back. Too bad she can't come to my Musical though." Woo sighed. Woo-Woo's Musical was tonight and I promised that I wouldn't miss it.

_Well the crazy Jhonny McDonald can handle it for one night. He can find scarecrow on his own and I'll just laugh in his face once he discovers that it wasn't me who hospitalized Blitze. _

"Excuse me my lady but are you well, you look as if you have witnessed the manifesting of a spirit." I herd a bad English accent come from behind me. I gazed over and saw Tayko wearing a knight costume.

_Oh my gosh. She's nuts! _I thought to myself.

"I am wearing this attire in memorial to our dear companion Samantha also known to us as Blitze. She is a knight at heart." Tayko pronounced gallantly.

"She would've killed you right now for calling her Samantha." I said dryly.

"WE NEED SOMETHING TO FILL THE VOID!" exclaimed Crayola.

"Tayko, are you really going to wear that knight costume all day?" Woo questioned.

"My fair lady, it's not Tayko, it's SIR TAYK-A LOT! And yes I will be wearing this attire all day." she explained.

"It's more like Sir Talk-a lot." I said dryly.

"Sara I am pleased to inform you that I will be attending your performance this evening." Tayko… or should I say Sir Tayk-a lot cheered, referring to Woo-woo.

"Will you be wearing that?" questioned Woo.

"Yup… I mean, yes I will be," replied Tayko.

"It's ok Tayko you don't have to come." woo said.

"It's Sir. Tayk-a lot, and I want to be there to give my strong support to my companion," she cheered.

"Look who's coming over!" Crayola interrupted. It was Zack.

_I wonder what he wants. _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Artimis. I heard about your friend Blitze, I hope she's ok," he said giving a small nervous smile.

"Yah she's ok. She should be coming back from the hospital tomorrow." I answered.

"Oh. Ok. Uhhh… so… do you like Basket ball because my team is playing tonight, and I was… wondering if you wanted to come." he stammered.

_Is he asking me out? _"I'm sorry but tonight I got to…" I was cut off by Woo-woo.

"She'd love to come."

"Thanks. So pick you up at six?" he asked seeming to be a bit more relieved.

"Sure." I said still a little baffled that I was just asked out and that woo actually let me miss her musical.

"Great. I'll see you later." Zack said happily walking back to his lunch table.

"What just happened?" I said talking more to myself than to my friends.

"You finally have a date! I'm so proud of you!" Crayola exclaimed. "If only Blitze was here to witness this wondrous moment in history." she carried on.

"I thought you wanted me to come to your play?" I said turning my attention to Woo.

"Well like Crayola said, you never had a date before, and besides, I don't think you would have that much fun at the play anyway." she replied.

"Thanks woo!" I exclaimed. _I actually got a date but he is my main lead as Jhonny McDonald! Why does my life need to be so complicated?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt. 10

"And number 26, Zack Terrance, dribbles to the basket…" the announcer loudly yelled, as Zack was nearing the basket and scored another shot!

_Wow, He's really good at basketball. _"Go Zack!" I cheered. Half time came and I went to congratulate him on his great job. "Hi Zack." I waved.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Great job. You are doing awesome so far."

"Thanks, I hope you're enjoying the game." he replied. The bell then rang ending the break. "Well, I got to go." he said jogging out into the court. I took my seat on the bleachers and watched the game begin. Zack looked as if he was doing everything fine, when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the court and fell shaking.

"Help me! I'm going to fall!" he screamed. He kept repeating the sentence. He almost looked like he was about to cry. The game was put on a time out and someone called 911. An ambulance rushed on scene. Zack was put on a stretcher and carried off of the court. I changed into my Theresa E. Jenkins gear again and went to the hospital. I brought along the antidote in my bag, in case something like this would happen. Luckily Batman taught me how to inject it properly. I snuck into his room, and he was still repeating his sentence this time in a mumble instead of a yell. He was also breathing rapidly. I put the needle into his arm and ejected the antidote. His breathing seemed to be going back to normal and his mumbling quietly ceased. I saw a shadow come up behind me, and a gut feeling told me it was Batman. As I turned around I learned that my gut was wrong as the oh so perfect (Sarcasm!) Jhonny Mc Donald was standing behind me.

"What do _you _want?" I said annoyed with him.

"I'm here to see if the Basket Ball player is alright." he replied.

"Well he's fine. I gave him the antidote so just bug off." I said. _What am I doing! Usually I would say that in my mind. _

"How do you have the antidote?" he question.

_Like that is any of his business! _"I have my resources." I replied. "Now if you excuse me." I said heading for the door. I didn't feel like talking to him. Heck! I never feel like talking to him. The only thing I gained from that conversation was learning that Zack isn't Jhonny McDonald. Leaving me with zero leads. I hate Jhonny so much. _He's like some annoying little brother who won't leave you alone._ I hopped on my motorcycle and drove off to the Bat cave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt. 11

"Hmm… how about, recent teenagers that moved from Gotham?" I typed that into the computer and out came some pictures. Zack was on the list. Out of curiosity I read the description.

**Name: Zackary Terrance**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6"1 **

**Date of Birth: December 23**

**Fathers Name: Jack Terrance**

**Mothers Name: Unknown**

"That's weird. I wonder who his mom is." I pushed the thought away. _Who is Jhonny McDonald? _I reminded myself. I looked at each picture. At the end only three boys that I could find who resembled Jhonny. Carter Ford, Apollo Prince, and Pan Smith. _Ughh! Is this guy untouchable or what! _I sat at the chair with my fingers intertwined and I was pondering a lot of things. I then herd Alfred walk downstairs.

"You look like your father, when you're brooding like that." He said bringing down some tea.

"Sorry Alfred it's just this guy. He comes in and is showing me up everywhere. Then he is accusing me of stuff I didn't do. And now when I am trying to find who he really is, I come out to three guys who _could_ be him." I said with frustration.

"None of that is necessarily down my ally, but maybe he is trying to prove himself, like you are." Alfred spoke with wisdom. I smiled. Alfred always knew what to say to make things better. The world may only have three days to live and he could find a positive side.

"Thanks Alfred." I grinned.

"Glade to be of services." he replied. "Oh and your Father says you're grounded for using the bat cycle."

_Knew there was a down side. _"Anything else that I need to know?" I asked handing over my cell phone as one of my punishments.

"You need to go to bed it's two in the morning," he informed.

"Ughh!" I groaned as I headed up to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt. 12

"That stinks! Your first date and he ends up in the hospital just like Blitze. " Crayola exclaimed when we were riding to school on the bus.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a sign that I can never date." I sighed.

"No Girl, that's negative talk. We are females thus we should exercise our right to date. You don't even need to like the guy in order to date him!"

"What? How do you have a good time then?" I questioned.

"You see it all started with the beginning of man and women…"

Ugh! Is this all Crayola can talk about. Boys. How is it that the boys I make friends with either hate me now, or left Gotham.

"Then after that there was Rome and Greece…"

First there was Tim Drake. My dad said he was a cousin who lived with us. He stayed until I was seven, then he left. Dad said that since he was twenty-two he went to live on his own. Now, I know that he was Robin and he left to join the Teen Titans. I wonder how long they will keep calling themselves that considering now that they all are a lot older.

"Then during the Civil War and even a little while afterward…"

There was Gary Nikem. We were sort of friends until one day he joked about football players being stupid and Blitze broke his arm. He hasn't spoken to Blitze or me ever since then.

"During Marten Luther King jr.'s civil rights movement…"

After that there was Nick Huber who was my science lab partner. We were good friends until he had to move because his house got torched by arsonists.

"Then in the cold war…"

That leaves me now. With an annoying dude, and a hospitalized boy friend.

"That gets us to the present. So now you see that us, girls have worked hard to gain the right to date. Not dating is like not voting, it's a privilege."

"Huh? Oh sure." I said snapping out of my thoughts. The bus reached school and I got out. How is dating like voting? I thought to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt. 13

"Hey! Artimis wait up!" I herd a voice yell behind me. I turned around and saw Zack running up to my side.

"Hi Zack. They let you out of the hospital?" I asked surprised to see him. I was walking in the hallway to my third period class.

"Ughh.. Yah. Yah, they said I was fine so they let me out early. Ughh Artimis?" he questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Sorry about last night. I was wondering if tomorrow night you would like to come with me to watch that new movie. What's it called? The return of the killer puppies…" I cut him off.

"You mean the Return of the Killer _Platypuses_?" I asked.

"Yah, that's it." Zack exclaimed.

"Sure, so how about eight…"

"NO! I'm mean... ugh no I already got tickets for the seven o'clock show. So how about six?" he said nervously.

"Umm, ok" I replied.

_Something's up. There was always something about him and there still is. Why did he act so strange when I suggested eight? _I pondered to myself. Just then the bell rang.

"Got to go Artimis. See you tomorrow," he said running to his class. While running he dropped a piece of paper.

"Hey wait you forgot something!" I shouted. But he was gone. I picked up the paper and couldn't help but bring it with me to my class. I slipped into health class without being seen by the half asleep teacher, Mr. Rogers.

_If this were Math class Ms. Ho would've spotted me sneaking in for sure. _I thought to myself. I opened my health book and propped it up on my desk so nobody could see in side. I put the note among the pages of the book and started to read it.

**Zack,**

**We are going along with the plan but it will be bumped ahead a few more nights. We're leaving Gotham in three days. I have a feeling that the Bat, that Mc. Donald boy, or that annoying reporter girl is on to us. I want you to kidnap your rich girl friend tomorrow night. If you need to talk to me, I moved my lair to the abandoned chicken feed factory. Destroy this letter after you have read it.**

**Father**

_What the heck! _I could hardly believe what I was reading. My mind filled with questions. _What! I thought he was my… and we were… and he meant… ugh I have a sick and twisted love life. _I was hurt. Only for a brief second though. It was almost like he broke up by texting me, except I was never supposed to read the letter and he was only dating me to kidnap me. First comes sadness, and then comes rage. _That jerk!!! This makes no sense. I thought Scare Crow was the perp. Not my boy friend! Unless, the end of the letter, 'Father'? No it couldn't be, yet that birth certificate. But wait, what about his scene at the basketball team? Unless it was all an act? _

"Artimis." snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said dazed.

"I suggest that you pay more attention in class." he said in a low voice.

"Sorry." I sighed closing my book, keeping my index finger on the page with the note.

"Now, boys are more likely to want to be like their fathers more than their mothers. Girls on the other hand are more complicated…"

_That's it!!! It all makes sense. _The bell rang and I we all filed out of the room. I folded the letter like it was when I got it and looked for Zack. I put a happy face on and ran up to Zack when I found him.

"Hey you dropped this and I wasn't able to get it back to you." Zacks face got so pale he looked like a ghost.

"Did you read it?" he said almost in a whisper.

"No. It's none of my business." I lied. He seemed relieved.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled.

"Bye." I smiled. _I'll see you but believe me it won't be tomorrow._


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt. 14

_There it is, the Chicken feed factory. Oh and look, it's my so-called boy friend. _I thought in my mind. Zack opened the back door of the factory and slipped inside. I waited for a brief minute then I flew down to the door. I snuck threw the hallways of the factory making sure to stay on my toes.

"Zack Terrance or should I say Zackary Jonathan Crane." I herd an all to familiar voice say. "Where's your Dad?"

_Stupid Jhonny Mc. Donald! He beat me to him. _

" I already alerted him of your presence. I knew I was being tracked by you." grinned Zack.

_Jhonny! You're so stupid! How could you get caught!_

"How'd you know it was me?" questioned Zack.

"I saw your Black motorcycle in the parking lot closest to here." Zack said proud of himself. Jhonny didn't say anything but he had a questionative look on his face. _Ok, Ok, that's my fault. _

"So let me guess, you're here to take me to jail?" questioned Zack.

"I'm here for your father," replied Jhonny.

"What? I'm not good enough for you! You're saying my Dad is more worth your time! Well I'll show you."

"Zack, I'm giving you a second chance. Now tell me where your dad ran off to." Jhonny said calmly. Zack gave a sigh and seemed to have given up.

"Here." a defeated Zack said reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of folded up paper. "This is where my Dad is heading," he said giving it to Jhonny.

_Either he finally given up or… wait! Blitze's fan letter! Jhonny don't take it! _I screamed in my head but I was too late.

"Too my biggest fan…" Jhonny started out puzzled but then Zack shoved the note in his face.

"Sweet dreams." Zack smiled. At first Jhonny seemed unaffected by the gas. But then his eyes started to move rapidly. His breathing pace quickened.

"Get them away from me! Get them away from me!" shrieked Jhonny.

"I wonder what you're thinking of. Spiders? Snakes perhaps?" Zack laughed.

"You're going to find me a lot more difficult!" I said coming out the shadows.

"Theresa Jenkins. I didn't know you worked with Jhonny." Zack said like he wasn't surprised.

"I don't work with him." I replied dryly.

"Right…" he said doubtfully.

"Why'd you do it Zack? You could have had a bright future." I said getting into my fighting stance.

"Like father like son." he replied also getting into a position. "The hardest thing was injecting myself with the toxin at the basket ball game, but besides that it was a piece of cake." by the end of the word he swung his foot up to kick me but I quickly caught it and punched him in the gut.

"So what? It was all about the money? Betting on teams after you infect the opposing teams star player?"

"My old man does the betting. He's not as young as he used to be so I'm the one who infects the star players." Zack answered.

"It was going to go farther than just betting wasn't it Zack? Kidnapping. What after that? Murder?" I was trying to get under his skin. Like I knew everything about him. My dad does it a lot.

"It wasn't going to go any farther." Zack said getting up throwing a punch which I shifted my body and he totally missed me.

"You were planning to kidnap Bruce Wayne's daughter. You were probably going to put a ransom on her. Why?" I questioned.

"Because of the money." he answered next trying to elbow me but I jumped out of the way.

"That's not it." I could tell he had more. Then the answer came to me. "You were trying to prove yourself to your father weren't you." I said. His face expression gave himself away. I was right. He got up and ran at me with all his anger.

"He said I was worthless!" he screamed coming at me with a punch, which I blocked. "He said that I could never do anything right!" He yelled coming around for another punch. "Everything I did just wasn't enough for him!" I blocked his hook and jab. "But I'll show him." he smiled. "Once I have captured you and Mc. Donald, to prove my worth!" He sprayed a can of what looked liked air freshener in my face. I quickly shook it off and was ready to resume my fight when I noticed I was no longer in the factory anymore. I looked down and saw I was wearing a small blue winter coat. I felt like I was only four foot eight. I gazed to my right to see eight-year-old versions of Crayola, Blitze, and Woo-woo screaming,

"GET OFF THE ICE!" I looked down at my ice skates then beyond them. There was a big crack quickly opening to swallow me whole. I was underneath the ice pounding on the sheet that was above me. My lungs felt like they were going to explode.

"Help! Get me out of here!" I could feel the freezing water enter into my mouth. "HELP!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt.15

The scene kept playing in my head. The vision never stopped. It was so real. The cold, my age, and the water engulfing me not letting me breath. It was unbearable. It felt like I was never going to get out of the water and my lungs were going to burst. Suddenly the vision slowly came to an end. Next thing I knew a hand came down and lifted me out of the water,

"Artimis don't scare me like that!" my dad said hugging me. I was shaking but happy to be out of the water. Everyone around me disappeared and so did the winter scene. A dark looking room replaced it, and I felt chains around my torso. I was hovering over a vat of bubbling, orange goo.

"Glad to see you finally woke up," the voice sounded as if it was right next to my ear. In fact it was! The chains did not just wrap around me but also my favorite guy in the universe, (Once again sarcasm.) Jhonny Mc. Donald.

"Ughh! Out of all people for me to be tied up to, it just had to be you!" I yelled.

"Well believe me, I am not liking this either." Jhonny replied.

"So would you mind telling me where we are?" I asked.

"To be quite honest, I have no idea," answered Jhonny.

"I think I may be of some help there." Zack was standing in the doorway.

_Like this wasn't bad enough! I am back to back with Mr. You are my main suspect and my boy friend, who was planning to kidnap me, is standing in the door way watching me and the jerk dangle over a vat of some sort of chemicals. _

"You two are under the chicken feed factory in my dads lair, and you are over a vat of toxic waste that will easily melt right threw you."Zack gloated.

"Sounds like fun." I said dryly.

"My dad will be so proud of me. I actually captured two of the three people who could actually stop us!" Zack said happily. An idea then popped into my head.

"Then where is your Dad? You look so pathetic compared to him. I just want at least to be terrified by a _real_ man before I die." I smiled. I loved getting under peoples skins.

"Why you…" He put his hand on the lever that would send us to our demise.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I grinned.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Any one could fake our deaths. There would be no proof that you actually had us, and we died." I knew I got him. He didn't say anything. He turned around and ran out the door.

"I bought us some time." I sighed. I looked at the chains around us and tried to use my strength to weaken them, with out breaking them. "Well this is such a wonderful mess you got us in." I said giving up my struggles. I couldn't go full strength or the fact that I was more than just a normal human would be exposed.

"ME! _You_ were the one who tipped me off with the motorcycle." I paused for a second. He was right about that.

"Okay, that was my fault." I sighed.

"Sorry about calling you my main suspect. I can see that I was wrong about you." Jhonny sighed. I would be dancing around, and rubbing the fact that he was wrong in his face but giving the circumstances I couldn't.

"Hey Jhonny, since we're about to die, lets start over. Hi. My name is Theresa E. Jenkins." I said.

"My name is Jhonny Mc. Donald… so I don't get your actual name." he sighed.

"Don't push it." I said dryly. There was a long pause between us. I was still thinking of a plan, apparently he was too.

"We shouldn't give up just yet. I uhh, read in a magazine that if you put your mind to an object, you can really break it. So how about we both push the chains out ward and try to break them." suggested Jhonny.

"Okay." I replied. I was thrilled. _This guy just gave me a chance to use full super strength. _

"One… Two… Three!" we both pushed out wards and broke the chains. We grabbed onto the rope that was holding us up. We then swung to build the momentum and once we were able to get out of the vats range, we jumped to the ground. His eyes told me he was smiling under his bandana and I smiled back. (Don't get me wrong I still hated the guy with a passion, but the fact that we worked together, and got out of a trap successfully, was something to be proud about.)

"See, Dad! Right over here." I herd Zack say close to the door. Jhonny and I both hid behind a few barrels of chemicals.

"They're right…" I could see Zacks eyes widen.

"So, Where are they?" questioned Scarecrow.

"I… they were… and she…" Zack was at a lost of words.

"So you're saying they got away." Scarecrow said, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry dad, that girl, Theresa, she tricked me…"

"Well any one can trick you! You're so stupid! Ever since you were born I knew you were bad news!" Scarecrow yelled lifting up Zack by his shirt.

_By the way Zack talked about his dad, you would think they were tight, but Scarecrow is so harsh on him._

"You're lucky that I need someone to carry the Scarecrow name, or I would have already dumped you in the orphanage, or worse!" Scarecrow screamed.

"Dad, I'm sorry, please forgive me," pleaded Zack.

"First you fail me, then you ask forgiveness. The only way that you might be able to gain forgiveness from me is to take out that Theresa girl, and the Mc. Donald boy." Scarecrow said angrily.

"I will dad, I won't fail you." Zack said as Scarecrow let go of his shirt.

"You already failed me," mumbled Scarecrow heading out the door. For me that was as good of a time as ever to strike. I stood about to throw a batarang, when Jhonny pulled me back down.

"You can't strike now." whispered Jhonny.

"Watch me. If you don't like it feel free to stay behind here but this is how I do things." I said standing up again, and throwing the batarang before Scarecrow reached the door. The gadget simply got his attention and it came back to me. "Hi." I smiled waving. Jhonny then stood next to me. I gave him an quizative look.

"Can't let you have all the action," he said jokingly. Zack came at us and I jumped over the barrels I was behind.

"Junior's mine!" I smiled. _Ex-boy friend is going down! _We immediately started fighting and I saw Jhonny go after scarecrow out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on Zack. How could you help that dirt-bag, Scarecrow?" I said while fighting him.

"He's my father, and I will follow in his foot steps." He said while ducking one of my kicks.

"Zack, the man treats you like dirt. He has no feeling for you what so ever." I tried to persuade.

"He does care about me and we will be the best crime team in the country!" Shouted Zack easily blocking my punches.

"I gave you a chance." I sighed. I got tough on him, and in a matter of seconds Zack was knocked unconscious. I then hand cuffed him.

_Well that was easy. _I gazed over at Johnny's fight and Scarecrow had him over the vat of chemicals. I ran/flew as fast as I could behind scarecrow and I hit him on the head. Scarecrow was unconscious and Jhonny looked embarrassed.

"I could have handled him myself," he said.

"Sure, because you had things so undercontroll." I smiled sarcastically. I called the police to pickup Scarecrow and Zack (with Woos borrowed cell phone that I picked up at home), and then I escaped the factory with Jhonny. Before I rode off on my motorcycle, Jhonny said,

"You know, we were a good team."

"Yah, I guess we were." I answered.

"I still wouldn't want to make a habit of it." Jhonny added on quickly.

"Same here. You would just slow me down, I mean after all, Scarecrow almost wasted you back there."

"Hey! You had it easy, you got his laky." laughed Jhonny.

"See you around." I smiled as I rode my motorcycle down the road.

_Was I just talking to the same guy who I deeply hated? Or his identical twin who is his exact opposite? _


	16. Chapter 16

Chpt. 16

"I thought I told you to tell me where you're going." Dad said once I got into the Batcave.

"Well, since you took away my cell phone, I couldn't call you, but I still left you a note." I smiled, lifting up a piece of paper at the end of the computer. I read him the letter,

"Dear Dad, I found out Scarecrow is in the chicken feed factory, with his son, Zack. Have fun with your patrol of the city, love, Artimis." I smiled, knowing that I got him.

"So, did you get scarecrow?" Dad questioned.

"Of course I did." I said in an obvious tone. I felt a bit clammy so I took off my trench coat.

"What's that?" Dad questioned. He was staring at my arm. I looked down and saw huge bruises on my left arm and some on my knuckles.

_Must've gotten them when fighting. _I didn't want Dad to freak out so I said nonchalantly,

"What? It's never easy to take down criminals." Dad gave a long sigh.

"Remember what your mother said. You are like her and me. But that doesn't mean you are invulnerable to everything. Don't get cocky." He informed.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"But to keep you safe, I enrolled you in a Karate class."

"What!?" I shrieked. "Dad, I can totally take care of myself…" I started but then he cut me off.

"I'm just doing this so you will be safe. Whether you like it or not, you're going." I grunted.

_I don't need to go to some class and chant ay! Aya! All the time. _I did not want to go but when arguing with Batman you would always lose. I walked up to the main house and Alfred handed me something I got in the mail. It was a package.

"Thanks Alfred." I said once I had the package in my hands. I ran up to my room and shredded the box open. It was my awaited book, The Sorrow of Mary Beth Lou. The last book in the trilogy. I opened the book and started to read.

"_What is there left for me to live for? I lost the farm, my husband has died and I am going to lose my son, unless I get the money for his operation. I am still awaiting my brothers arrival for he could help me with many of my woes…" _


	17. Chapter 17

Chpt.17

"Have fun." Alfred smiled when I hopped out of the car.

"I doubt it," I mumbled as Alfred's car drove off. I was in front of the Karate building.

_First day of Karate and I already hate it. _I thought to myself. _Unless I just don't go. _I then imagined the possibility of Dad finding out I was skipping class. _Better go, if I don't dad would murder me for sure. _A boy walked up to the building and smirked at my site.

"You're Bruce Wayne's daughter aren't you." He laughed. "I'm surprised a snotty little rich girl like you, are willing to get your hands dirty to fight."

_You have no idea. _I thought to myself. I reached out to open the door, when he opened it for me and smirked, "I'll open this for you, you might break a nail." I was about to slug him when I stopped myself. I put on a fake smile. "It's such a… well I wouldn't call it a pleasure, so it's such a _dis_pleasure meeting you." I said in a happy giddy voice. _Well this guy's a jerk. _Instead of going through the opened door the jerk had for me. I opened the door next to it. During class I found out that the jerks name was Carter Ford, one of the guys I thought was Jhonny McDonald. _Perfect! I knew there was hatred between us, the moment I met him. _

"Good evening class we have three new students." said the instructor, or as we had to call him, sensei.

_Three? _I didn't know there would be more new people. I thought I was going to faint once I learned their names. Pan Smith, and Apollo Prince. The two other suspects for Jhonny McDonald.

_What? Did dad do this on porpoise? Or is this just dumb luck. _I thought to myself. During practice I learned that Carter was a bigger jerk than I thought, Apollo could barley throw a punch, and Pan was some braniac, who had some scientific way of doing everything. When Alfred picked me up he asked how practice was.

"It was more helpful than I thought it would be." I smiled as we drove home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt.18

"What are the chances?" Crayola said, taking a bite of her pizza. We were at the mall eating at our favorite place, Peters Pizza.

"I know. When you finally get a date, it turns out he goes to juvy." Woo said, agreeing with Crayola.

"Yah, apparently he was planning to kidnap me." I sighed.

"You know what that means?" Crayola asked.

"Yah, never date again." I said.

"NO! Never say that! It means we check out the guy before you date him!" Crayola exclaimed. I gave a long sigh.

_Will Crayola ever give up? _I knew the answer to that one. _Of course not! _

"You're lucky that that reporter girl found out about him, or else Zack would be on his way with tons of money." Blitze said, making a point.

"Wasn't Zack the one who made you see that dog again." questioned Woo to Blitze.

"Yah, if I ever see that creep again, I'm gonna beat him up so much that the doctors in the hospital will have to put together every bone in his body." Blitze said in a threatening voice, and I knew she wasn't kidding either.

"On a different topic, where were you yesterday?" Crayola asked.

"That whole Zack thing spooked my dad, so he's making me go to Karate." I sighed.

"Any cute guys there?" Crayola questioned.

"Crayola, I'm not really looking after what happened." I explained.

"Well sorry." Crayola sighed There was awkward silence, that didn't happen much when with my friends.

"Hey, lets go to Limited Four, maybe that would get your mind off things." Tayko said with a smile. Everyone agreed and we threw out our pizza remains.

_Maybe shopping will get my mind off of things. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chpt.19

"Hmm… Carter Ford." I said while typing his name into the computer.

**Name: Carter Henrey Ford**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5" 9**

**Date of birth: September 14**

**Fathers Name: Wilson James Ford**

**Mothers Name: Mary Linda Ford **

I read his description. _Moved to Gotham when he was thirteen. Orinally lived in Central City. _I kept reading and it bored me. He had nothing interesting on his file. Which might of meant he had time to be Jhonny Mc. Donald. But he had no obvious motive. Next I decided to check out Apollo Prince.

**Name: Apollo Zeek Prince**

**Height: 5" 6**

**Age: 15**

**Date of Birth: May 26 **

**Fathers Name: Unknown**

**Mothers Name: Diana Prince **

"That's the same birthday as me." I said to myself. "And fathers name unknown. I read his file and again no obvious motive. He seemed to be busy though. Academic team, Reading Olympics, debate team and, the school musical. Next was Pan Smith.

**Name: Pan John Smith**

**Height: 5" 4**

**Age: 15**

**Date of Birth: January 13 **

**Fathers Name: Joe King Smith**

**Mothers Name: Margret Shannah Smith **

I then read Pan's file. He was not as busy but it turns out his mom is in jail.

_Could that be a motive? _I thought to myself. I still had no clue which one of the boys were Jhonny Mc. Donald. I yawned and checked the time. It was 3:25 in the morning. I walked back up to the main house and went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chpt. 20

Usually I didn't mind Sundays that much. There was no school, I could (usually) sleep in, and it seemed to be the villains' nature not to do anything evil on such a day. (I don't know, maybe there was some sort of villain code.) Unfortunally this Sunday was not one of those days. Dad had to give some money to the children's hospital. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those jerks who hate it when people give to charity, it's just when my dad goes to a formal event to give some money, the annoying reporters buzz all around and ask questions that does not even concern them in the slightest. Plus I had to look formal, which was always a hassle. When my alarm clocked beeped at nine, I dragged myself out of bed. I then took out a blue strapless dress.

_Why can't __I just stay home? He doesn't need me there does he? _I sighed. I knew whether he needed me or not I would have to go. I slipped on my dress, put on a pair of matching shoes, and put a clip in my hair.

_Ugh… lets just get this over with. _Dad was wearing a Tux, and we walked to the limo.

"Do I really have to go?" I questioned knowing the answer. Dad just gave me the, you're going whether you like it or not look, and I sighed as I hopped into the limo.

"So, Scare Crow and Son's Plan Fails, by Theresa E. Jenkins." Dad said holding up a News Paper with my title on the first page. "It says in your paper that his son was planning to kidnap Bruce Wayne's daughter, any comments about that?"

"Boys my age are stupid, and if they are raised by an evil villain, they tend to be more stupid." I replied.

"It also says here that you had some help bringing in the Scare Crow and his son. Jhonny McDonald?" Dad said in a Quizative tone.

"He's just some newbie who so happened to be on the same case as me." I said nonchalantly.

"Any leads?" Dad questioned.

"Three boys, Carter Ford, Apollo Prince, and Pan Smith." Dad's one eyebrow went up. "You herd of one of them before?" I questioned mimicking his eyebrow movement.

"I just noticed that they all are in your Karate class." He answered.

"Yah, and I am still in the dark about which one is Jhonny." I sighed.

"You'll figure it out." Dad said, as we reached the children's hospital, where the donation was taking place.

"And let the torture begin." I muttered as I put on a fake smile and walked out of the limo with my dad.


	21. Chapter 21

Chpt. 21

"Artimis! Artimis! Gotham Gazette, is it true that you were dating Scare Crows Son?"

_Is it true that you are the ugliest reporter I have ever seen?_

"Artimis! Channel Four News! Is it true that Scare Crow's son was trying to kidnap you?"

_Is it true that you speak in the fakest deep voice I have ever heard? _

"Artimis, Is it true that you bunji jumped off a cliff, two days ago?"

_What the Heck? Where did that one come from? _The cameras were flashing in my face along with the chatter of annoying reporters. (Ok I am also a reporter, but I am not nearly as repulsive.) Dad was facing the same type of questioning I was. I couldn't wait until we could go home. Once dad gave the check I wanted run back but he was stopped by, "old friends that haven't seen him in ages." I stood on the side close to my dad, but I didn't have my mind on whatever dads friend was talking about. My mind was thinking about who could be Jhonny. Suddenly a tall blond woman interrupted my thoughts.

"You must be Bruce Wayne's daughter."

_No lady I'm here standing next to Bruce Wayne just for the fun of it. _

"Yes I am. My name is Artimis, and you are?" I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Kyle, Selina Kyle, me and your dad are old friends." she smiled.

_Selina Kyle, as in catwomen! Out of all people… _my thoughts were interrupted.

"Selina what a pleasant surprise." Dad said, obviously done talking to his friend.

"I herd you were donating to the hospital so I decided to drop by." She smiled.

_Sure just an occasional hello._ I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew if I did dad would snap my neck.

"So, How are things?" Dad questioned.

"I'm doing very well, and how is Gotham's richest bachelor?" she questioned, calling him by what a lot of the Newspapers call him by.

"I'm doing very good." Dad replied.

_Ugh! Why can't we just leave! _

"And how is your daughter? I see she has gotten very tall." Selina grinned at me.

_Likes that's any of your business. _

"She's doing good. She is very smart in school." Dad replied. They talked on about stuff that I really had no care for. I was relieved when my dad looked at his watch and said, "I'm sorry Selina I have to run, I'm about to miss an important meeting at Wayne tech." I left with him, and the moment I was in the limo, my fake smile returned to its normal state and my cheeks were in pain. I couldn't wait to get home.

_Worst Sunday EVER!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chpt. 21

"AY! AYA!" I chanted flipping Carter over for the fifth time. "Hope you didn't break a nail while hurtling to the ground." I smirked. Carter grunted as he got up. Apollo had been flipped just as many times before him. Pan was up next. We fought and I flipped. Again we fought and I flipped. And one more time. We fought and I flipped.

_And Pan is down. _

"Good job class, you are dismissed." Sensei said. I packed up. This Sunday tired me especially after that annoying donation.

"Great job today, Girl." Pan said passing me by on the way out.

"Thanks Pan." I nodded. Carter glared at me on the way out and Apollo didn't even seem to notice me. I sighed.

_So far no leads on who's Jhonny McDonald. How could this day get any worse?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chpt. 23

_This is the time I want someone to rob a bank. _I thought to myself on top of a roof. I was patrolling around the city and I was board out of my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I suddenly saw a dark figure behind me. _Dad, why can't he trust me to patrol alone? _

"Come on Batman, I can patrol by myself." I sighed turning around. But it wasn't Batman who was behind me, it was Catwomen.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." she grinned.

"Sorry, so many dark shadows lurking in Gotham, it's hard to tell them apart." I said dryly. _What does she want? _

"Your Theresa E. Jenkins, that famous reporter, right?" She question. This time with dad not around I could willingly roll my eyes.

_Lets see, circular glasses, blond wig, brown trench coat, black t-shirt, no, I couldn't possible be Theresa E. Jenkins. _

"Well it seems you got me." I said sarcastically. "What do you want?" I questioned.

"I actually need your help." she replied.

"You want help, I think you're talking to the wrong person. I'm lacking a cape, mask, and pointy ears." I replied.

"I need your help because I don't know where to find Batman," she said.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" I questioned with a laugh.

"You seem to help each other a lot and this is an emergency," she pleaded. She seemed to be serious, and my noisiness kicked in.

"What's the problem?" I questioned.

"Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped." she replied.

_WHAT! _I tried not to let my face show anything. "Where is he, who took him?" I demanded.

"I was roaming around the city, when I saw him get kidnapped. Poison Ivy got him." She explained. "She seemed to be moving to the eastern part of the city." I got out my laptop from my bag and started typing in different section of eastern city that would suit a crazed plant lady.

"I'll try the Patricia plant greenhouse." I said putting my laptop back in its case. "That's most likely where she will be."

"I'm coming with," she said.

"I'd rather do this alone." I replied.

"Whether you like it or not, I am coming with you." she said firmly. I sighed.

_She has to make everything difficult, doesn't she? _"Fine. You can come along." We both got to the base of the building in a dark ally way.

"I asked for assistance from someone else first, and he told me I should get you. I promised him that he could come along with us though." Catwomen informed.

_Oh just what I need, more people. Who was the person who came up with the saying, the more the merrier, because that definitely does not apply to me. _I thought to myself. Out of the shadows came Jhonny McDonald.

_You just like to make my bad days even worse, don't you?_


	24. Chapter 24

Chpt. 23

We arrived at the Plant greenhouse Jhonny and I moved forewords to the side of the greenhouse.

"Catwoman. Why are you hanging back?" I questioned.

"I'm being lookout," she whispered.

_Ugh! She's going to slow everything down and this is going to take forever! How'd dad get kidnapped anyway? He's nearly untouchable. _I thought to myself as I slowly opened a window into the greenhouse. Jhonny and I both sneaked in and Catwomen was slowly behind us._ Why does she keep insisting about being look out?_

"So, what made you want to tag along?" I whispered to Jhonny.

"Catwomen came and asked me if I could help her find Batman and I said you would probably know. I wanted in because I needed some excitement." Jhonny explained. An uneasy feeling was building up in my stomach. It felt like the place was moving.

"Help!" I herd a shrill scream come from Catwomen. Jhonny and I turned around to help when giant roots of plants wrapped around me. I couldn't break free. Jhonny was next to me in the same root encasing. Out in front of us came Poison Ivy.

"Nice work my babies," she said petting her plants. I didn't want to listen to her psycho chatter.

"Where's Bruce Wayne?" I questioned getting right to the point.

"Bruce Wayne? I don't have Bruce Wayne. I wanted to see you two."

_Two?_ I looked to my right side to see that Catwomen was out of her root rapping and was smiling at Poison Ivy.

"We never wanted Bruce Wayne. We just wanted you two." Catwomen smiled.

"And why do you want us?" Jhonny questioned.

"Simple." Shrugged Ivy. "Batman is already hard to handle. We don't need two more crime fighters added into the mix," she explained.

"We just need to get rid of both of you and Gotham will be ours for the taking since Batman is getting older." Catwomen purred.

"Ta Ta." Ivy said as she and Catwomen walked out leaving us behind.

"So what? We are just going to stand here intertwined by these roots?" questioned Jhonny.

"I have a feeling that there's more." I replied.

"How do you know?" Jhonny questioned. Just than the roots started dragging us to a giant venous flytrap.

"Women's Intuition." I answered inching closer to the massive plant.


	25. Chapter 25

Chpt. 25

"This is all your fault! Why did you trust Catwomen? In my book, that's a big no-no." I said as we inched closer to the plant.

"My fault! You agreed to come along! And besides sometimes Catwomen is on our side." Johnny yelled.

"Yah, _sometimes _on our side. And I only came along after Catwomen scouted me out after you suggested getting me. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now!" I matched his tone.

"Well I think I might know how to make it up to you." he smiled as he sawed off the root that was around him with a pocketknife and he did the same to my roots. We quickly landed on the ground, free from the roots.

"So, did that do the trick?" He smiled.

"Well it helped a bit." I shrugged. Suddenly a giant root came and hit Jhonny across the head, making him fly backwards. The root had thorns on it, which also scratched Jhonny. He was now bleeding and he seemed unconscious. The same root kept striking at me but I was able to dodge it, pick up Jhonny, and take him outside. I laid him on the side of the building and he was still bleeding repulsively. I took a cloth and my water bottle out of my bag. I pored the water on his forehead, where the cut was, and dabbed at it with the cloth.

_Come on, Jhonny has to be ok. Sure he annoys me but that's the fun of things. Come on Jhonny be ok. Be ok!_ His forehead seemed to stop bleeding. I felt his pulse, and he seemed to be normal.

_Now's your time Artimis. Rip off the bandanna, find out who he really is. _My brain nagged. My hand came to his bandanna and as I gripped the cloth, a hand came up and held my wrist. It was Jhonny's hand.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. No peaking." he smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Chpt. 26

"Where do you think Catwomen and Poison Ivy have gone too?" Jhonny questioned.

"Well, Catwomen only seems to steal things cat related and Poison Ivy stands up for plants "rights" and besides that would steal from Banks and malls." I answered.

"Which would nail us down to?" Jhonny questioned.

"The new Gotham museum of natural history. Their having an exhibit on the Cats eyes gem and the man who founded the museum cut down a lot of forests to make room for his many factories. Isn't it obvious?" I explained.

"Sure. So obvious." Jhonny said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, and then started lifting up a manhole lid. "What are you doing? The way to the museum is this way." Jhonny questioned.

"We'll get there faster and less noticed by going by sewer." I answered. Jhonny looked at me then at the hole. He seemed very apprehensive. "What? Are you scared?" I laughed.

"No! Come on lets go." he said rushing in front of me to get to the hole. I followed behind and we both made it down.

"It smells terrible in here." Jhonny coughed.

"Thus why they call it a sewer." I answered. While walking it seemed very quite. None of us spoke a word. Suddenly I herd a scurry that made both of us turn our heads. Jhonny shinned his flashlight at it and a giant black rat was lighten up.

"AHHHH!" a blood curdling scream rang out. It wasn't mine however. Jhonny stammered back wards and bumped into me, taking deep breaths. The rat looked up, startled at us, then scampered away.

"What? Did you think it was some blood sucking beast or some thing?" I laughed. He was acting like a total girl.

"I don't like rats." he said dryly.

"Were rats the, they, you were referring to?" I questioned, understanding that his tone meant he was serious.

"What do you mean by, they?" asked Jhonny.

"When scarecrow's son got that fear toxin into you. You kept repeating, 'get them away from me.' Were rats what you were referring to?" I inquired. Jhonny looked down at his feet. He than said,

"When I was a little boy, my house had a rat problem. Rats do creepy stuff." he stated. He then repeated in a whisper, "creepy stuff." his eyes looked like they were in the distance. He seemed to be remembering the scene.

"So." he said snapping out of his stare. "When I snapped out of my toxin I herd you saying, 'Help, get me out of here! Help.' Any explanation to that?" a sudden chill ran through my body like I was still in the freezing water.

"When I was young, I fell threw the ice on a skating rink." I replied. _Wait. Why'd I tell him that? _Before Jhonny could say anything, I looked up and saw the latter leading to the surface.

"Looks like our stop." I stated with a smile, happy to get out of the smelly tunnels, and the awkward conversation. Jhonny and I then scaled up the latter, returning to the surface.


	27. Chapter 27

Chpt. 27

Jhonny and I were in the museum with Catwomen and Poison Ivy in sight.

"Come on, let's go." I whispered. About to jump out of our hiding place. Jhonny grabbed my arm quickly.

"I don't think it's smart to charge in like that. We need a plan." He said.

"I have a plan. Step one: I get Catwomen. Step two: you get Poison Ivy. Step Three: We kick their butts. Step four: We call the cops, and Step Five: We get out of the museum." I whispered back.

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well I think it is."

"We need to make a plan."

"We already have a plan."

"That's not a plan."

"Of course it's a plan."

"You're being rash."

"Well you're being a baby."

"I just don't think it's safe."

"Look I've been doing this for a few months, you only been out here for a little more than a week. I've been doing this longer hence making me more experienced." Our bickering was getting louder and louder with each statement.

"Hello kids." a voice said in front of our hiding spot. It was Catwomen with Poison Ivy behind her.

"Stay with the plan." I said to Jhonny while lunging at Catwomen. She was good. Of course I was better. Surprisingly Karate class helped my skills as I flipped Catwomen, like I did to Carter Ford (HA HA!) and the other boys. Jhonny had Poison Ivy down too. The karate skills seemed to be helping him as well.

"See. Just stick to the plan, and everything comes out smoothly." I smiled. I looked down at my hand as I noticed a small throne cut the palm of my hand. It was nothing though. It wasn't wide or deep for that matter. An itch came on in my nose and I sneezed. So hard that my glasses were flung off.

"Bless you." Jhonny said, handing me my glasses, picking them up by its lenses.

"Thanks." I replied. We called the cops, and then ran out and I couldn't wait to get to the bat cave.

_Yes! He touched my glasses and in the best place too. The lenses. _I quickly hopped onto the Bat cycle, and sped off to the Batcave. I guarded the glasses so they wouldn't get anything else on it. _Finally. After all this time waiting. I'll know. I'll settle the mystery of who he is, and I won't be driven crazy anymore!_ I was in the bat cave quickly and I was able to take out a fingerprint. _Now all I have to do is look for a match and I'll find him. _My eyes scanned each print as the computer scanned it.

"Got it." I smiled_. _I read the name written on the computer scene. I had to read it several times in order to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Oh my Gosh."_ I finally knew._


	28. Chapter 28

Chpt.28

"Girl please!" Joey pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty Please."

"No."

"I'll do anything."

"Will you stop stalking me?"

"No Way!"

"Then No."

"Come on Girl please! In the Universe Battle convention I'm gonna be the hero, Gan Alone, whose true love is Queen Mia. And I need a queen."

"Who has the last name Alone?" I questioned.

"Gan does and he needs a queen. Please."

"Ask Blitze." I said. In my mind I was praying that the bus would come. _How is it that Joey is able to track me down everywhere I go? I need to be sure I don't have some sort of bat tracker on me._

"Why would I ask Blitze? I asked her to pass the salt and she put it down my PANTS!" He yelled. I smirked. The thought of Blitze forcefully tackling him to the ground and pouring slat down his pants made me want to burst out laughing. But then a thought came into my mind.

"Where _is_ Blitze anyway?" I asked eyeing Joey suspiciously. He chuckled nervously.

"Well you see, I knew that if I wanted to talk about the convention with you, I needed Blitze home so she wouldn't shoot down my idea." he babbled.

"You still didn't answer my question…" I was cut off by a blood curdling shout that most likely broke several windows..

"YOU LITTLE WORM!" Blitze was drenched in what looked like chocolate and Syrup, with white feathers covering her football jersey and shorts. He turned to me for a brief second and said,

"Please." I laughed and shook my head.

"I would run if I were you." I grinned. Joey sprinted away in the opposite direction screaming for mercy, and most likely praying that he wouldn't be killed or maimed or both. Just than the bus rolled up.

"You made it just in time." I said to Blitze. She gazed up at the bus as all the passengers took out their cell phones and were taking pictures of her. Blitze's face grew deep red. My first guess was that her face grew dark because of embarrassment, but then I saw her fist tighten. She was angry and I knew for sure that some one was going to end up with a black eye or worse. I took my seat with Crayola as usual but when Blitze boarded she didn't emidiantly take her seat. Of course the bus driver didn't care.

"_As long as it keeps me from going back home to my wife." _He would say.

"All you with cell phones erase every picture of me you have there. If I find one of those pictures in school or on the Internet, I will personally hunt you down and make you wish you were never born." Blitze didn't need to say anything twice. Everyone, including Crayola, took out their cell phones and were erasing pictures. Blitze than sat behind us.

"Towel?" Crayola said taking out a cloth.

"Thanks." Blitze said bitterly taking the cloth and rubbing the gooey substance with feathers, off her cloths and face.

"As they say, just another manic Monday." I sighed in a surprisingly good mood.


	29. Chapter 29

Chpt. 29

"X is the variable and if 28 was on the opposite side of the equals sign and 3.14 was next to the X…" My mind wasn't paying attention. I was thing about Jhonny McDonald. _I can't believe it. Him! Out of all people too. He always thinks he's ahead of me but now I have the leg up. _

"Artimis!" I broke out of my trance, and glanced up at the problem.

"X equals 8.92." I said confidently.

"Correct." nodded the teacher carrying on with the math problems. The bell rang and I stampeded to the cafeteria with the other students. Blitze seemed to get all the goop out of her cloths when she entered the cafeteria. Crayola and woo walked in and shortly after Tayko came in wearing what seemed to be fur. I was about to ask but Crayola beet me to it.

"What's with the fur?"

"It's my universe Battle costume for the convention." she smiled.

"And what is it that you're supposed to be?" Blitze questioned.

"A Woonie from the planet Kashett isn't it obvious." Tayko laughed as if Blitze was stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"Great you can go with Joey." I sighed.

"Aww Blitze's cute little brother, I'd love to take him." everyone at the lunch table froze. Everyone except for Woo who was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich who started chocking. I pounded on her back hard, which dislodged the foot.

"Did she just say, what I thought she said." Woo question in a raspy voice.

_Thanks for saving my life Girl, hey no problem Woo, what are best friends for. _I thought to myself.

"Oh my gosh it's worse than I thought…" Crayola paused dramatically. " She lost it! Why, Why didn't her mom take Tayko to a doctor when she dropped her on the head! Why!" Crayola laughed.

"No I'm serious I love kids, and I love Universe Battles I'll take him." Tayko shrugged. "I mean, he's just a 7-year-old, right?"

"My little brother is not a normal 7-year-old." Blitze stated, telling the truth. Her brother was not normal.

"And I'm not a normal person." Tayko smiled.

"Have fun." Blitze said happily.

"You're willing to trust your little brother in the hands of a mad woman like Tayko?" I questioned to Blitze. Crazy Tayko + Crazy Stalker boy = madness in all fifty states including Alaska.

"Who knows? If we're lucky she'll run him off a cliff." Blitze smiled.

_Sibling love. I think it's natural for them to hate each other._


	30. Chapter 30

Chpt.30

It was night. My favorite part of the day. I decided to drop by on someone as Theresa. I found the house where he lived and I peeked through his window. He was singing in the mirror with a water bottle in his hands. _And this is the Oh so mighty Jhonny McDonald. _I laughed.

"Uh oh! I fell in love again, what am I gonna tell my friends? It just happened. Walked into my door, and I don't wanna be, in love no more. Oops! I done it! I told ya how I feel…" Just in the middle of his song, I gave a nock at his window. He turned around and stuttered backwards surprised to see me. I lifted the window and came into the room.

"Hello Jhonny McDonald, or should I say, Apollo Prince." He seemed shocked at first but then put a strange look on his face, like he was confused.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Please Apollo, Don't play dumb with me." I chuckled. He sighed, knowing that I pinned him.

"So, how'd you find out?" He inquired.

"You picked up my glasses by the lence and I was able to get a finger print and find the matches." I shrugged. _Ha! He made such a stupid mistake! _

"So now what?" He questioned.

"I can sleep soundly." I smiled.

"That's it?" he gasped. "You hunt down all the clues, and when you finally find out who I really am, you just want to annoy me with the fact that you know!?!" he exclaimed.

"Yah pretty much." I smiled.

"You're a nut," he laughed.

"You don't seem that upset." I said surprised, raising my eyebrow.

"Why would I be, you're not going to do anything." he grinned. I felt utterly defeated. I honestly hoped that he would cry, or spas, or faint, or something! I shrugged the started crawling out the window to leave. I stopped dead in my takes when I heard when he smirked,

"Have a sound time sleeping Artimis."


	31. Chapter 31

Chpt. 31

I paused. Half of my body was out the window, but I slowly turned around, back into the room.

"Wha…" I was looking for the right words. "How…"

"How did I figure it out that you were Artimis Wayne?" he finished my sentence.

"Do you remember when that plant scratched you a bit?" I didn't answer. "Well, I found a small drop of your blood. I was able to put it to records and in no time, I had your identity." He seemed to be gloating.

_Gosh! I hate this guy! _

"So now what?" I questioned wearily, while glaring.

"Let me make a deal with you. You keep my identity a secret, and in return I keep yours a secret too." he smiled. With out even thinking, I picked him up by his shirt and slammed his back to the wall.

"Listen Prince and listen good." my voice took a threading tone. "We keep each others secrets, but if I hear one word of my identity exposed, I will emidiantly come to you. No investigations. And I don't want to be seeing you nosing around cases I'm working on. They are mine and mine alone. Do I make myself clear." he looked at me shocked. Then he seemed to shake it off and take a humorous tone.

"I must have you scared pretty bad." he smirked. My dad's serious took over me.

"I said, do I make myself clear." I hissed with teeth clenched. He must of notice that I was not in a joking manner and took a serious look.

"I understand." he sighed.

"You better." I said, letting go of his shirt, making him drop. I climbed out the window and drove home. When I got to bed I did the exact opposite of sleeping soundly, I didn't sleep at all! My mind was filled with Apollo. _I hate him so much! Just when I think I finally got him, he already was a step a head. I feel like I'm Blitze and he's Joey. He is always able to deceive me._


	32. Chapter 32

Chpt.32

"Hey girl." Crayola greeted as I entered the bus.

"Hey." I said taking a seat next to her.

"Are you Okay? You look tired?" She question, most likely seeing the dark circles under my eyes.

"I had a bad night going to sleep." I answered.

"Why?" she question. My head throbbed.

_Why does she have to ask? _I made up a reason. "I had a bad dream."

"About?"

_And you have to ask why? _" I don't really want to talk about it." I sighed. Crayola seemed to get the message that I wasn't in the most talkative mood. She emidiantly changed the subject.

"So did you really bungee jump off a cliff?" she question.

_Out of all questions. _" No Crayola I did not Bungee jump off a cliff." I said with a bit of irritation in my voice. (What? I've been up all night, and the thought of annoying reporters doesn't make me less cranky.)

"Well are you really going to Metropolis with your dad?" I paused for a second.

_Dad said nothing about going to Metropolis. _"What would my dad want there? Lex Corp and Wayne industries haven't been allies in years." I questioned. Suddenly interested about what the newspapers and tabloids were saying.

"I think the papers said something about star labs." she explained.

"Well, I guess he could be working with them, but why would he take me?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I'm just repeating what the papers said. Maybe he wants you to learn the tricks of the trade." she shrugged.

_Great now I have three things buzzing in my head. Apollo Prince, why dad never told me about this metropolis trip, and why people think that I'm coming along. _The bus slid to a stop and I got out heading for school.


	33. Chapter 33

Chpt. 33

"A pirate. Tayko you got to be kidding me." Blitze laughed. Lunch had begun and Woo was more quite than usual.

"What's wrong Woo?" I questioned.

"I'm just tired." she sighed.

"That makes you and me both." I agreed. Usually I would ask why but I didn't bother. After the questions Crayola was asking me, I learned it's not fun to be interrogated while tired.

"Hot new kid at twelve o'clock!" Crayola smiled pointing her finger in a direction.

_Who enrolls this late in the school year? _

"Here he comes." smiled Crayola.

_Am I like a magnet for new kids? First Tayko showed up, which proved that there was someone loonier than the Joker, than Zack shows up and there was that whole plot to kidnap me, what next, Jhonny McDonald. _

"Artimis, I think he's walking up to you." Blitze said. I turned around to see the guy. My insides twisted.

_I hate being right._ Striding up to the table was Apollo Prince. I desperately wanted to punch him in the gut. He smiled when he came up to the table.

"Hi Artimis, we take Karate together." He grinned. He purposely came here to torture me.

"Oh, I remember. Apollo, what a pleasant surprise. Why are you here?" I tried making my voice sound as convincing as possible. My friends bought it, but Apollo didn't which made him smile even more.

"My mom thought I should go to a public school." he answered delighted.

_Thanks Mrs. Prince. _"How nice." I replied dryly.

"You look tired. Are you okay." he put a fake concerned face on.

"Oh I'm fine. But that big band-aid on your fore head, it seems like something scratched you very hard. I hope that you don't get an infection." my voice cut sharply. My friends were catching on that there was something between us.

"I guess I'll see you later." he said giving up my tourcher.

"Yah sure." I replied as he walked away. My friends gave me questionative looks, but they seemed to drop their questions once they saw the expression of my face. It looked like I was going to murder some one.


	34. Chapter 34

Chpt.34

School seemed to take forever but I managed to get through. When I came home I went directly to the Bat cave. I typed into the computer about the local newspapers. What Crayola said about Dad going on Metropolis trip seemed to be true. I was still puzzled about people saying that I was coming along. Dad was coming home early so I planned to ask him about it then. Since I didn't have any homework I went strait to reading my Mary Beth Lou book.

_My brother has not yet arrived and my beloved son, Jethro, is running out of time. I am almost out of options. I need to go to the big city to see if I can get help from my Father!_

"Artimis, your father's home." Alfred's voice snapped me out of my book.

"Thanks Alfred." I replied. I ran downstairs to meet him.

"Hey Dad." I smiled.

"Hello Artimis, how was school?" Dad questioned.

"Oh, it was good." I answered. I paused, trying to think of exactly what I was going to say. "So, I herd you're going to Metropolis." I said, finding the right words.

"Yes I am." he left it at that.

_Darn it! Why can't he just come out and say it, that he's taking me or not! _"Ughh.. Crayola said something about the newspapers saying I was coming along too. Is that true." I asked.

"Yes." he replied. He gave me one of his rare smiles.

_He's always a step ahead. He knew I was going to hear about it and ask. _"So, why do you want to take me along?" I questioned.

"To show you what I do for work. And something else." dad replied.

"like what?" my curiosity pressed on.

"It's a secret." he answered.

_Stupid secrets! _


	35. Chapter 35

Chpt. 34

I boarded the Jet. My mind buzzed with the thought of getting away from Apollo. As the plain took off I found myself bored. I looked out at the clouds, hoping I would go to sleep, and I did. The first time in two days.

_I was in the dining room, and the morning paper was on the table. I picked it up to read the first page. "BRUCE WAYNE'S DAUGHTER IS THE MYSTERIOUS THERESA E. JENKINS." _

"_What!" I exclaimed. I read who it was written by. "Apollo Prince." I scowled. "I will kill him!" I screamed. I ran out the door to be blinded by the cameras of reporters._

"_Artimis! Artimis! Have you always lived a double life?"_

"_how long have you been Theresa?" _

"_Did you really Bungee jump off a cliff?"_

"_NO! No! I never bungee jumped! Stop crowding! Get away from me!" I screamed slamming the door shut. I then climbed out the window, where my friends greeted me._

"_Girl I can't believe you never told us!" Crayola said._

"_Guys, it was hard to tell…"_

"_We've been best friends for years, and you have never told us!" Blitze exclaimed. _

"_I'm sorry, but besides that I am still the same Girl." I said._

"_You're no longer Girl. You're Theresa." Woo said. _

"_hey guys, guess what?" Tayko exclaimed. "Since Girl came out with her secret, I decided to come out with mine too." Tayko took off her jacket to reveal a purple jacket and a green shirt. "I'm Jokers daughter!" _

"_AHHHH!" I screamed, running away. Suddenly I was tailed by Scarecrow, Joker, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Bain, Rupert Thorne, and Catwoman. _

"_We want REVENGE!" they shouted. I turned into an alleyway. _

"_Hello Artimis." I turned around to see a figure in the shadows. There stood a boy with blond hair, and the sight of him made me want to scream. "Say hello to your ex-boyfriend." Zack smiled._

"_AHHHH!" I screamed again, running out of the ally way. _

"_Having Fun?" smiled Apollo._

"AHHHH!" I woke up screaming.

"Artimis are you alright?" Dad exclaimed concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine." I sighed, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead.

_The farther from Gotham and Apollo, the better._


	36. Chapter 36

Chpt. 36

"Now, if the photon carbonator was to interact with the magnets of the electron nucleator, the hypothesis is…"

_Bla, Bla, Bla! Does this Professor Hamilton know any words in English! _Dad and I were in Star Labs for their meeting. For what I could understand, Professor Hamilton created some sort of magnet thingy to help with either electricity or world hunger. I honestly don't know which. My Dad seemed to understand the talk, that, or he was very good at looking interested. I tried to mimic dad's expression. It was a mixture of various looks. My face at first looked like I was just about to sneeze but then froze, so I tried to open my eyes as wide as possible so it would look like what he was saying interested me, and leaned forward on my chair. The meeting was finally over and when dad and I got into the car, I asked him,

"Did you understand anything of what he said?"

"Perfectly, did you?" he questioned.

"Ughh… sort of." I shrugged. I couldn't do anything except gaze out the window. I was very tired. I didn't get much sleep after the first dream. Every time I dozed off I kept having similar dreams of Apollo exposing my secret. I hoped that I was giving him the same dreams.

"Rats should be chasing him." I mumbled to myself. Dad turned to look at me.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing." I replied. We reached the hotel, and I quickly unpacked. Night was quickly falling and I wanted to snoop around the city to keep my mind off of Apollo. I put on my Theresa outfit and put normal cloths on top. Then I put my wig and glasses in a bag.

"I'm going out." I cried to dad when he was in the shower, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

_Darn it! _"Just.. Ughh.. Out for I stroll." I stammered. " love you, by!" I quickly added on, jumping out into the hall and closing the door before he could interrogate me more. _Lets see how metropolis is at night. _I smiled running out of the hotel.


	37. Chapter 37

Chpt.37

_Wow, it seems so peaceful. _I was on the streets of Metropolis and I noticed that everyone was out on the street, having a fun time shopping, dating, and doing other things. I could see nothing bad going on though. _No one ever goes out that much at night in Gotham, even in the day it sometimes isn't safe. _I stopped in front of a tall skyscraper. A big sign read: LEXCORP. _Now I know I would find some stuff on those guys. _I thought to myself, but I didn't want to try anything. Lex is good at covering his tracks. I kept walking. _Not even a pickpocket? Superman got it easy here. _I noted while walking. I walked passed an ally way, when in the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow following me. _Finally! A sign that no city can be totally perfect. _Whatever mugger was following me I knew I could take him. I started quickening my pace and zigged to see if I could shake him. I ran into an ally way to face him. I threw a punch and he ducked. He raised a hand, and I grabbed it and flipped him.

"I don't want to fight." I herd the voice say. Unfortunately I knew whose voice it was.

_Oh how I hate this guy! _I scowled. "Apollo, do you stalk me!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" he lowered his voice. " I need your help." he said. I laughed.

"Are you serious! You came all this way, just to ask for my help."

"For your information, I was already in Metropolis, and I came across something that I need to swallow my pride and ask you for help." Apollo answered.

"Okay, you have me interested." I said.

"It's Superman." he said.

"The buff guy who wears a red cape, he can handle himself." I laughed.

"he can't protect himself from these." he said, taking out pictures of green robots. "Luthor created some sort of robot that radiates the same waves of kryptonite. He has created tones of these things and he already cleaned away all evidence connecting him to the operation." Apollo explained.

"So, what do you need me for?" I questioned.

"I noticed you have a nact for finding where secret hide outs are. Have any ideas where Luthor could be hiding an army of robots?" he questioned. Suddenly this city became more interesting.

"Do you have a map of Metropolis?" I smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

Chpt.38

_hmmm… where would I hide an army of robots. _I was looking at the map Apollo handed me in the alleyway. There was a lot of development everywhere.

"Do you know what areas are owned by Luthor?" I questioned.

"About half of the city, maybe more."

"Then it most likely will not be there." I said. Apollo gave me a shocked expression on his face.

"Why wouldn't it be there? Luthor made these things. Keeping them close to him is perfect." he pointed out.

"It's too obvious though. If Luthor wants to close all connections he had with this, the last thing he needs is a base of secret robots on his property. If his plans are discovered by the cops, that's very incriminating evidence." I explained. I examined the map some more, until something caught my eye. "What's here?" I questioned, pointing to an area of development further away from the city;

"It's nothing, just a tunnel that some guy is building for a new subway system." Apollo answered.

"If you notice there is an almost direct path to the center of the city leading from that new station and if they're digging underground I can bet you that's where they're hiding the robots." I answered.

"Thanks Artimis." he said rolling up his map. He headed in the direction of the building site, when I followed. "Artimis I'm good now, you don't need to help."

"You got me hooked. I'm a part of this whether you like it or not, now." I smiled. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you always so stubborn." he questioned.

"Yep." I answered. He started walking and I still followed.

"Fine. You can come." he sighed.

"You really didn't have a say." I smiled as we headed off to the site.


	39. Chapter 39

Chpt.39

"Doesn't your Dad wonder about where you are at night?" Apollo questioned.

"Does your mom wonder about where _you_ are?" I said, trying to get off the subject. _He knows my secret, but he can't know dads. _He seemed to get the idea to not talk about family. Without my (it's more dads, but I use it more.) motorcycle, and what ever Apollo uses to get around, we were trying to look like a regular twosome of teenagers on a stroll. Apollo's hair was curled like it looks like for Jhonny McDonalds, but he didn't have his bandana covering his mouth. He wasn't wearing his glasses like he was at school but I didn't see any reason why he needed them. He seemed to see perfectly fine.

"So, what made you want to become Theresa?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Curiosity I guess." I answered.

"I think I read your first story. It had The Penguin in it, right?" he asked.

"Yah." I answered. _Why is he asking me all this stuff? _

"How'd you come across that?" he questioned.

"I had this suspicion about a warehouse and… wait! Why am I telling you this?" I questioned.

"I don't know." he said a bit too innocently. I saw his hand go inside his back pack pocket. I didn't know if he was putting something away or looking for something. Before I could ask, he quickly said, "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I don't know. To be honest I really don't like you, and working with you drives me nuts." I answered. _Why am I telling him this? _

"Likewise." he smiled. There was an awkward silence.

"So why did you decide to become Jhonny McDonald?" I questioned. Suddenly we were at the construction site.

"Guess I'll answer that later, we got work to do." He smiled, putting on his bandana over his mouth.

_Lady luck's on his side so far. _I thought while following him closer to the hole.


	40. Chapter 40

Chpt.40

"I hate this place." Apollo said as we were traveling in the hole.

"What? Are you afraid some sort of giant rat's gonna come up and nawl your face off." I laughed. It was dark but I could tell that Apollo was frowning.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. For all we know we could walk right on frozen ice and fall through it if it's weak." He replied. I wanted him to be sure I didn't like the comment so I sharply said,

"Shut up!" The tunnel felt like a cave. I kept hearing the constant drip of water. It was unbelievably dark. I knew that if there was a cliff we would fall off it for sure. Lucky for me, I could fly. I would try to catch Apollo. _Or would I. _There finally seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. I smiled, because in the light was the robot army. I shot a glance at Apollo saying, _Ha Ha! I was right! _He rolled his eyes, and looked forward. There was a tall bald man, in a black tux. It was Luthor. He was examining the robots with his body guard, Mercy, standing next to him. Scientists were tinkering with robots everywhere. There was a latter leading to the main factory, but besides that, there was no way to get down to the robots inconspicuously. I saw Apollo glance to the left and he seemed to notice something. I looked that way to see some rocks jutting out of the wall. I glared at him. "Apollo don't try it." I whispered.

"Too late. We need to get a better look." he whispered back as he started climbing on the rocks. Suddenly they started to crumble, and Apollo slipped. He fell about twelve feet.

_OH MY GOSH! He could be dead, or have broken a bone. _Usually I had fast reflexes and I knew when someone needed help, but with Apollo it was like I knew he would be ok doing a fall. I noticed him moving so he wasn't dead. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who noticed his movement. Luthor, Mercy, and a few scientist came rushing to him.

"I want every one to secure the perimeter in case there is anyone else." Luthor commanded.

_Oh Crap! Not only do I have to destroy these robots, but I have to save stupid Apollo and not get caught by Luthor's goons. This should be fun. _


	41. Chapter 41

Chpt.41

I herd footsteps coming up the ladder. There was no way out, but going out of the tunnel, but I wasn't one to chicken out of a fight.

_So much for being stealthy. _I sighed. When some of Luthor's men came into view, I tried to take them out as quick as possible, like dad did, so I still had some element of surprise on my side. I quickly took them out and I knew I needed to get down to the floor without being noticed. I looked down at one of Luthor's goons, that was wearing glasses. _This is the most idiotic idea ever! _I thought to myself, but I had no better plan. I easily lifted the man up and tried to use him as a puppet. It was the most difficult thing I have ever done. I had to stay behind him without being seen, keep his head looking up, try to bend his knees while walking down the steps, and keep myself from tripping on him.

"Jameson! Why aren't you looking with the rest of the group?" Mercy questioned once I reached the bottom of the stairs.

_Okay I have no clue how to make this guys lips move. Well time to launch a surprise on Mercy. _I threw the mans body at her. She flew back and before she was able to attack me, I punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Mercy?" Luthor questioned turning around. I did the whole ordeal in a matter of seconds and before Luthor was able to spot me, I hid in the shadows. I was proud I inherited a lot from my dad. Luthor's eyes widened when he saw Mercy and the man on the ground.

"There is some one else among us. Find whoever it is and finish them." Luthor said with teeth clenched. I enjoyed picking off Luthor's men one by one. Luthor had chained Jhonny to a pole, and was ready to interrogate him. Jhonny groaned a bit when waking up and Luthor questioned,

"Who else is with you?" Jhonny gave a weak smile.

"I'm the only one." he shrugged.

"Don't play dumb with me boy! My men are being picked off, and the attacker manages to disappear." Luthor exclaimed. Jhonny laughed.

"Sounds to me like you got a bad ghost."

"Don't toy with me, I know some one else is here!" Luthor screamed.

_Time to make my appearance. _"Your right Luthor." I said coming out of the shadows. "I'm right here." I said rounding up to punch him, but then Apollo yelled,

"Theresa! Behind you!" I spun around to see a giant green robot.

"Beautiful, aren't they. Specifically built to destroy Superman and protect me." Luthor smiled. The robots claw came at me and I rolled to dodge. Suddenly the army of robots came alive all around me.

"Thanks for the lovely mess Jhonny." I said sarcastically.

"Any time." he shrugged. Then I saw the chains break around him. "Luckily I… ugh… had some dissolving acid to break the chains." he said standing next to me. "So at least I can help you through this one." That didn't make any sense to me, but I had more pressing matters on my hands.

"Robots, destroy them!" Luthor exclaimed.

_Great. This could of all have been avoided if it wasn't for Apollo's fall. He can be such a screw up!_


	42. Chapter 42

Chpt.42

Jhonny and I made good progress with the robots. Their Kryptonite radiation had no effect on us, because we weren't Kryptonian. (Obviously.) Unfortunately for us, the robots seemed to be learning. They wised up to our tactics of us punching through their torso's. Before I was able punch through it, one lazered me on my arm!

_OW! I wonder if Apollo's having better luck. _I glanced over to see Apollo getting electrocuted by a robot with tazers! _Did Luthor think of everything? _I pulled him out of being electrocuted, and took him behind a pole support.

"These things can't possibly be stopped." Apollo sighed out of breath. He was probably right, unless I thought of something. I looked up at the pole support we were behind.

"I have a plan." I smiled.

"Don't tell me it's, You get one half and I get the other, because I doubt that will work." He explained.

"No!" I exclaimed. "See, they're a number of supports. If we stand in front of each one, and get a robot to try to fire at use, we duck, and then the support comes down. Once the supports are down the cave will follow, and the cave ceiling will collapse on the robots." I concluded.

"When the cave ceiling falls, the robots may not be the only ones to be crushed." Apollo said seriously.

"We'll make it out. Are you with me?" I questioned.

"What other choice do I have?" he sighed getting up. We both split up to different posts. Once I was in front of mine, I yelled,

"Hey! Stupid robots! I'm over here!" I waved. They shot at me, and I dodged. The support crumbled. Jhonny and I repeated the tactic and Luthor was furious.

"No. No! You Stupid robots! Can't you see what they're doing? They're tricking you!" But the Robots couldn't hear Luthor. That or they were ignoring him. (Which I find totally logical.) Once the final support was down Luthor and his crew were out, and it was time for Apollo and I to do the same. We sprinted towards the ladder, but a rock came and smashed it.

_If only I could fly, but is it something I should risk with Apollo here. _Before I could make up my mind, a blue tight, red cape wearing man came through the hole. He looked at us and his eyes wide. He probably looked through my wig and knew it was me. Bruce Wayne's daughter, or more better known to him, Batman's daughter. Then a thought hit me. _What if Batman didn't tell him? _Before I was able to ponder that more, I found myself being lifted up, off the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned.

"Well…" Before I could finish, a claw came up from one of the remaining robots and, being Kryptonian, Superman was effected by the Kryptonite. I felt like I had no choice. I turned to Apollo and said,

"Apollo, I have a secret."


	43. Chapter 43

Chpt.43

Apollo looked at me with doubt.

"I got one too." he smiled.

"I don't think…" before I was finished my sentence he flew towards Superman. Literally _flew_! I followed. He was lifting up Superman and I helped. Usually a man felt about twenty pounds to me, but Superman felt to be about ten. Apollo looked at me as we both flew up to the hole. He noticed I was lifting myself up, and I was helping him lift Superman.

_What the HECK! How is he doing this? Is he some illusionist. Or… or… _I couldn't think of any other explanation. Apollo and I were both speechless. We flew Superman out of the cave before it all collapsed.

"So much for trying to tie Luthor to the case." I was able to get out my first words. Apollo didn't say anything. He seemed to still be in shock. Superman was shacking the Kryptonite off, then looked at us when he was able to come to.

"I can fly by myself now." he said. Apollo and I let go of him and he was floating in the air. "Now I want an explanation. Why were you two down there?"

"we… we were…" Apollo seemed to be trying to get his voice back, that, or he was speechless that Superman was talking to him. I decided to put a stop to Apollo's muttering.

"We got information that Luthor was building an army of Kryptonite robots, and we decided to bring them down." I said nonchalantly.

"Do your parents know where you two are?" Superman questioned.

"No." Apollo and I answered simultaneously. Superman gave a big sigh.

"Come on." he said. He flew ahead and we followed. I was a bit nervous of flying in the open, but I was comforted that we were higher than the clouds. I was curios where we were going, but I was answered when I saw my hotel.

_Oh great. I never knew Superman was a tattle tale. _Superman opened the window and surprisingly he walked in with Apollo. I didn't know what to say when dad saw me.

_Hey Dad, You see, that Jhonny McDonald guy asked me for help to destroy some robots made by Lex Luthor, and once we finished the cave started coming down, and Superman came and we saved him. Then we made it out, and here we are. Please don't take away my cell phone again! _I didn't think that was a good explanation. Dad was sitting in the room with some woman.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Mom?" Apollo said shocked. I was confused. Dad and Apollo's mom looked shocked to see us.

"I found your kids destroying some of Luthor's robots and…" Superman started then he saw the look on dad's and Apollo's mom's face. My Dad was glaring and Apollo's mom was doing the same, just not as intense as dads most likely because she hasn't gotten as much practice at glairing than he did. "Ooh. You didn't tell them yet, did you." Superman looked embarrassed.

"Tell us what?" I questioned, still puzzled.

"Well…" Apollo's mom started. "Me and Bruce are married." she said.

_Wait, what? _The confusion didn't go away. Apollo's mom seemed to notice our confusion.

"Artimis, I'm Wonder Woman." she said calmly.

"And Apollo, I'm Batman." Dad said.

"But… but…" Apollo started.

"That would make us…" I said pointing at Apollo.

"Yes. You two are brother and sister." Wonder Woman said.

"Twins in fact." Superman added. Dad scowled at Superman.

"I can see I've done enough damage." Superman said, flying out of the room.

"But how did this happen?" I questioned, not believing anything that I've herd.

"Once you two were born, we thought it was better to split up. Batman would take one, and I would take the other." explained Wonder Woman. Than I did something, I never did in my entire life. I fainted.


	44. Chapter 44

Chpt.44

"Artimis? Artimis? Mom! I think she's coming to." I herd a voice say. I blinked my eyes a few times and I saw Apollo over my head. Which startled me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"Artimis. Artimis!" He said trying to calm me down. I was taking deep breaths, trying to remember what was the last thing that happened to me. I then remembered the whole conversation that I herd.

_Maybe I dreamt it all. Maybe I got hit on the head when I was fighting a robot. _I thought to myself.

"Artimis, are you okay?" Apollo asked me. I slapped him. "Ow!"

"I was just told that I am related to you! Do you think I'm okay?" I exclaimed.

"Ouch." I herd a voice come from behind me. Out came Blitze, Tayko, and Crayola.

_What are they doing here? _I thought to myself.

"Artimis, your friends herd how you fainted after hearing the news that my mom agreed to marry your dad." Apollo explained. I knew even though he seemed serious, he was laughing in his mind that I had fainted from the news of me being his twin.

"Don't worry Girl, you won't be totally related to him. It just means that he will be your step brother, not your real brother." explained Crayola.

_I wish that was true. _I said to myself. "Where's Woo?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"She said she couldn't come. Something about having to help her cousin." Blitze said. I glanced over at Tayko. Her eyes were staring at Apollo. He glanced over at her and smiled. Tayko blushed. Wonder Woman A.K.A Apollo's mom, came into the room with some tea.

"Here Artimis, I have something for you tp drink to calm your nerves." she said calmly. I noticed I was in my living room, on the couch. We must of flown back from Metropolis.

"Thank you." I said, taking the cup. Wonder Woman smiled. Tayko continued with her dazed look at Apollo, not listening to anything.

"That's kind of funny." Crayola said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Your name's Artimis and your new step brothers name is Apollo. Doesn't that have to do something with Greek mythology." Crayola noted. I shrugged.

_No wonder we were separated. _


	45. Chapter 45

Chpt.45

"So Girl, you okay about your dad getting married?" Woo-woo questioned the next day at lunch.

"Yah, the house can fit a lot of people." I shrugged.

"You call what you live in a house? It's a mansion!" exclaimed Blitze. A boy walked past the table and waved at Crayola.

"Did you see that guy?" Crayola asked.

"Yah." I shrugged.

"He's my new boyfriend." Crayola said proudly.

"Bet you ten bucks that she doesn't even know his name." I whispered to Blitze.

"Make it twenty and we got a deal." Blitze smiled. I nodded and we shook on it.

"What's his name?" Woo asked, over hearing our conversation.

"James, or jimmy, or something like that." shrugged Crayola. "Does it really matter?" she questioned. I smirked and turned to Blitze. She rolled her eyes and slipped me a twenty dollar bill.

"Where's Tayko?" questioned Blitze, trying to shake off her defeat against me.

"Here she comes, with her new boyfriend." smiled Crayola. Apparently the captain of the chess club wasn't her type, and it seemed that Apollo fit the bill perfectly. Apollo came in with Tayko. She was wearing a t-shirt with the sentence,

I love ponies, with a skull and crossbones at the bottom. Obviously she made it herself. I laughed out loud when seeing what Apollo was wearing. Everyone looked at me awestruck because I never laughed, only chuckled if anything. He was wearing a bright pink shirt with the same logo Tayko had on hers.

_Wow. Look at the oh so great Jhonny McDonald now. _I smiled his way. He seemed to know what I was thinking and shot me a look as if saying,

_Shut up! _Tayko and Apollo sat at the table.

"Wow." giggled Blitze.

"What? It takes a true man to wear pink." stated Tayko.

"So Woo-woo, what problem did you need to help with your cousin?" Apollo asked, clearly changing the subject.

"Nothing really." I could tell she was thinking. "Just, Uhhh, helping her with new furniture into her house." Woo said seeming uneasy. I didn't want to press her on about something she clearly didn't want to talk about, but before I was able to change the subject, Blitze asked,

"What's her name?"

"Shain." Woo said in a speedy manner. I quickly changed the subject.

"Apollo, are you having fun with Tayko?" I questioned.

"Yes, tons of fun. She's very creative." He smiled. I was surprised that he didn't seem to feel that embarrassed by the shirt. The lunch period went by quickly and the bell rang.

"Thanks for changing the subject." woo whispered as she walked towards her next class.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

_I wonder, why doesn't she like to talk about her cousin? _I shrugged it off and walked to my next class.

**The end? Tell me if you want me to post the third book! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
